Venom
:Looking for another article about Eddie Brock? Check out the Venom disambiguation page and the Eddie Brock disambiguation page. Eddie Brock is a rival of Peter Parker's who's hatred for Spider-Man grew and eventually became the villain called Venom. History Humiliation Eddie Brock started out as a journalist for the Daily Bugle and several of his co-workers including Peter Parker did not like him. When the Lizard arrived in New York City, J. Jonah Jameson tasked his reporters and photographers to get the story. One night after following Spider-Man to the Connors house he was attacked by the Lizard but was saved by Spider-Man. After the Lizard had vanished Eddie spied on Spider-Man and learned from Margaret Connors that the Lizard was really her husband. As Eddie ran away he mentioned that this story would win him a Pulitzer Prize. However, Eddie was caught by Spider-Man and all of his evidence was destroyed. After Spider-Man cured Curt Connors, Brock brought Jameson and a police officer to Curt's house. However, Eddie was unaware that Curt had been cured, and with no proof Jameson became infuriated Brock because he believed that he was wasting his time. Brock latter allied himself with Norman Osborn and Spencer Smythe in an attempt to humiliate and unmask Spider-Man. Their plan was that after the Black Widow Spider Slayer abducted Spider-Man he would be brought to OsCorp and unmasked by Brock on live television. However, the Black Widow accidentally kidnapped Flash Thompson who was dressed as Spider-Man. J. Jonah Jameson learned that the Spider-Man, Brock unmasked was not the real one and fired him for making the Daily Bugle look like fools. Months later Brock attempted to get a job at another news paper company. At first the publisher refused to hire Brock because J. Jonah Jameson said that he was bad news. However, Brock was able to convince him that he could do a good job. Only seconds later the building was attacked by a new Black Widow. The Black Widow destroyed the building and went after Brock but Spider-Man was able to save him. The news paper publisher knew the Black Widow was after Brock so he fired him and blamed him for the destruction of his news paper. This fueled Brock's hatred for Spider-Man even though Spider-Man saved his life. Sometime later just by coincidence Brock was on the George Washington Bridge when a space shuttle piloted by John Jameson crashed on the bridge. As Rhino left the shuttle with the Promethium X, Brock took pictures of Spider-Man instead and lied to Jameson saying that he could have the pictures of Spider-Man stealing from the shuttle if he gets his old job back. Jameson agrees being unaware of Brock intentions to frame Spider-Man. J. Jonah Jameson then put a bounty on Spider-Man's head. However, Jameson learned from his son that it was really a man dressed in a rhino costume that stole the Promethium X and he fired Brock from the Daily Bugle once again. Assassination attempt After losing his job Brock also discovered that he had been evicted from his apartment. Brock blamed this and all other bad things that had happened to him on Spider-Man. At that moment Shocker arrived and confronted Brock. Shocker had been sent by the Kingpin to kill Brock and get the photos he took of the Rhino stealing the Promethium X from the shuttle crash site to make sure that it could not be traced back to him. Shocker then threatened to kill Brock unless he gave him the film. However, Spider-Man arrived and distracted Shocker long enough for Brock to get away. Bonding with the symbiote When Spider-Man and J. Jonah Jameson went to get John Jameson (who had been kidnapped by Shocker), Eddie Brock saw them together and believed that they were plotting against him. Eddie Brock followed them to a church and while Spider-Man was fighting the Shocker he grabbed a mace and tried to use it to kill Spider-Man. However, Shocker spotted him and went after him because Shocker had been hired by the Kingpin to kill him. Brock then runs away in fear. However, he later attacks Spider-Man in the church's bell tower. To get him out of the way Spider-Man covered him in webbing and hung him below the church bell. When Spider-Man used the bell to separate himself from the symbiote the symbiote found Brock and bonded with him. Because the symbiote was first bonded with Peter Parker it knew all of his memories so when it bonded with Brock it passed on this information and Brock learned that Spider-Man was Peter Parker and also learned of his family and friends. Brock then swore vengeance on Spider-Man. Stalking Peter Parker When Spider-Man is incapacitated by Shocker and Rhino, Venom arrives and makes short work of the two criminals and traps them in a spider web he created. As Spider-Man emerges from the rubble he was trapped under he sees Shocker and Rhino in the web and wonders who could have done that. Eddie Brock then reveals himself to Spider-Man who wonders how he got onto the roof. Brock replies he got up there the same way Spider-Man did. Spider-Man even learns that Brock known that he is really Peter Parker. Brock then has the symbiote surround him and he tells Spider-Man that he now goes by the name Venom. As Spider-Man and Venom began to fight Spider-Man learned that Venom was much stronger then him and that because the symbiote was once bonded to him his spider sense cannot alert him to when Venom is near by. Venom is able to trap Spider-Man in his webbing. However, Spider-Man is able to escape. Sometime later while Peter is changing into his Spider-Man costume in an alley Brock approaches him by climbing on a wall and threatens to tell J. Jonah Jameson that Spider-Man is Peter Parker. As Venom ran away Spider-Man followed him and then fight on the roof of the Daily Bugle. However, Venom is once again able to beat him. As Venom webs up Spider-Man he holds him over the side of the building and removes his mask. Venom then threatens to harm Mary Jane Watson and Aunt May. Spider-Man was then able to cut himself free from the web and swing away. As Peter returned home Eddie Brock come up to the door and rang the doorbell. When Peter answered the door he realized who it was and confronted him outside away from Aunt May. As Peter warned Brock to stay away from Aunt May the symbiote surrounded him and he told Peter that he could not stop him and used his strength to push over a tree which would have crushed the house and killed Aunt May. However, Peter caught the tree and realized that Venom would never stop torturing him and that he must fight back. Separation As Brock returned to his new apartment he discovered that one of the walls had been covered with articles about him being fired from the Daily Bugle in disgrace. Spider-Man then leads him on a chase that eventually heads into the subway. The two jump onto a train abut gets knocked off. Venom then stole a truck and made it back onto the train. Spider-Man then went into the launch site where the John Jameson Space Probe was being sent into space. Unknown to Venom, Spider-Man was luring him into a trap. As Spider-Man climbed up the scaffolding Venom closely followed. When both of them reached a walkway leading to the shuttle Spider-Man eagerly awaited the rockets take off. When the shuttles engine started the roar of the engine was so loud it weakened the symbiote and separated from Brock. As Brock passed out Spider-Man trapped the symbiote in his webbing and attached it to the shuttle which then went into space. Spider-Man then left Brock in the elevator where he was found by security and arrested for sneaking onto a military base. Powers and weaknesses Powers By wearing the symbiote, Eddie Brock possessed all the powers of Spider-Man (possibly beacuse the symbiote was able to copy Spider-Man's powers). Venom could crawl on walls, has super strength and agility, and could naturally fire webbing from his hands without the use of a web shooter. Although unseen in Spider-Man: The Animated Series it is possible that Venom also has spider sense. Because the symbiote attemptd to bond with Spider-Man's DNA but failed it was able to negate Spider-Man's spider sense. This means that Spider-Man's spider sense will not activate when Venom is near. Eddie Brock could also make the symbiote transform into normal street clothes. The smybiote later evolved to where Eddie Brock could use it to stretch out parts of his body to great lengths and even ooze through cracks in a wall. Because of this it can be assumed that this evolved symbiote also turned all of Brock's body into a symbiote when on him because had Brock's body not been turned into a symbiote the symbiote would of had to detach itself from him while oozing through solid objects. Weaknesses The Venom symbiote is naturally weakened by intense sounds and intense sonic waves. The symbiote can also be weakened by fire. In the comics For the most part Venom's backstory from the comics remained intact with only one slight change. In the comics Eddie Brock's life had reached a low point (blaming all his problems on Spider-Man) and was contemplating suicide and goes to a church to pray to God for forgiveness. This was the same church that Spider-Man had used the bell to get rid of the symbiote. When Brock arrived at the church the symbiote sensed Brock's hatred and anger for Spider-Man and bonded to him turning Brock into Venom. No mention of suicide could be made on a kids cartoon so instead Brock went to the church because he was following Spider-Man and J. Jonah Jameson whom he believed were plotting against him. Sometime later Eddie Brock began working for Mr. Li and Aunt May a homeless shelter where he served food. a symbiote entered the shelter looking for Spider-Man and bonded with Brock again. However, Li's powers clashed with the takeover and they formed Anti-Venom. However, this time Brock used the symbiote's powers to be a hero and even helped Spider-Man. Eddie Brock was later separated from the Anti-Venom symbiote and began to use an arsenal to hunt down the symbiotes Carnage, Toxin, Hybrid, and Scream. When he was trying to kill the new Venom, Brock was knocked out and forced by Crime-Master to become the host of the Toxin symbiote to serve him in his Savage Six. Appearances 'As Eddie Brock' Spider-Man: The Animated Series *Night of the Lizard *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer *The Alien Costume, Part I 'As Eddie Brock & Venom' Spider-Man: The Animated Series *The Alien Costume, Part II *The Alien Costume, Part III Spider-Man: Unlimited *World's Apart, Part One *Warld's Apart, Part Two *Where Evil Nests *Enter the Hunter! *Matters of the Heart *One is the Loneliest Number *Sins of the Fathers *Destiny Unleashed, Part One 'Venom as an illusion, robot or flashback' Spider-Man: The Animated Series *The Alien Costume, Part I (As an illusion seen by Spider-Man) Trivia 76866732453.jpg|Venom's first appearance 8797887.PNG|Venom's second appearance *Venom's design slightly changes between his first and second appearance. In The Alien Costume, Part III, Venom has lightly colored red and blue highlights. In Venom Returns and Carnage, Venom has brighter red and blue highlights and more highlights overall. *In Spider-Man: Unlimited, Venom was voiced by Brian Drummond. Category:Villains Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Supporting characters Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters